


Don't Feed Wild Animals

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale has a vulva, Crowley has a penis, Domestic Fluff, Eden - Freeform, Extremely inaccurate snake diets, F/F, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Light Bondage, Mild Angst, Naga Crowley, Oblivious Aziraphale, Pillow Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Possessive Crowley, Praise Kink, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Crowley, Wet Dream, fem Aziraphale, fem Crowley, mild food porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was an innocent enough gift, merely a kind gesture for a hungry-looking serpent. There was no way she could've possibly known how much and how quickly it would grow, along with its appetite.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 386





	Don't Feed Wild Animals

It was a warm, sunny day-rather, more so than usual for Eden. The air was thick with floral scents that wafted off the many blossoming plants that surrounded Aziraphale, new beauty seeming to spring up every day and bring about more to see and smell. 

The sky was clear as ever, patches of light shining down through leaves to where the angel was sitting, under the shade of towering trees. 

Despite the ever-present beauty all around her, the angel found herself feeling awfully down. She had been for a while now, in fact, as she realized he didn't have much to do when she wasn't guarding The Tree. There was hardly any way to pass the time, nobody to talk to, and it'd all begun to weigh on her. Of course, it must be wrong to idle away with such nonsense on her mind, that she should be joyful to be given such a responsibility, but right now there wasn't much to be done to lift her spirits.

She'd spoken to Adam and Eve every now and again, but they were so caught up in the world around them-and each other-that they never really paused to exchange pleasantries. They had plants and animals to tend to and create names for, new experiences to enjoy together; they didn't have the time for a boring old angel who was so absorbed in her duty.

At this point she was hardly guarding anything, really...she'd grown a tad slothful, she supposed. Nobody ever came to take from The Tree, and she had nothing else to do with her time, so she tried to come up with ways to pass the long months of solitude.

Of course, she'd attempted to talk to all the creatures that roamed throughout Eden, but none seemed to have the ability to speak like humans did; she'd given up some time ago. She rested beneath a large tree with her thoughts floating aimlessly as the clouds she stared up to. Quiet noises all droned together: light wind tousled her hair, leaves rustled against her feet, birds sang in their own harmonies. It came as no surprise then that she didn't notice the creature that drew near to her side till it was almost touching one of her ankles.

The angel blinked her eyes open, looking down at the beast with a little jump. She relaxed as she saw it, a small creature that drew back as she moved. She heaved a long yawn, stretching out her arms and giving her wings a little fluff.

Blinking to adjust to the darker view, she peered down at the creature. When she could make out the form of the thing, she realized it was a tiny little serpent, which looked to be only a little under two feet long, slender as one or two of her fingers. She'd seen snakes before, but they were creatures that seemed to prefer to live underground and out of sight, in cold, dark places. It wasn't common that they'd come out during the day like this, at least from her experience. Maybe this species was different from those she knew?

"Hello there, little one. What brings you out today?" she said with a smile, the beast recoiling and hissing. It looked...afraid? No, that couldn't be. There was nothing to fear in Eden. "What's wrong, dear one? No harm can come to you here." she said softly, extending a hand for it to smell. Maybe it didn't care for her scent?

After a few minutes, it slowly slithered closer, flicking out a tongue near her fingertips. Yes, she had heard snakes did have an odd way of smelling things-though she was learning more each day. Nothing really was odd, when she stopped to think about it. Everything was perfect in Her sight, each in their own way.

When it finished, she shifted over so she could get a better look at the beast. It darted further backwards as she came down to rest on her side. She supposed she must still smell somewhat of Heaven. That might be strange to some Earthly beasts who'd only accustomed themselves to that of soil and plant life.

Still, she couldn't help but feel a bit hurt, watching it move back into the shadows of a bush. It was the only creature that'd given her a break from the loneliness in the past month, even for a moment.

She sighed, resting her head on her elbow. Perhaps she should just sleep for a bit; surely it wouldn't hurt, if it was just a little nap. Anything to break her boredom for a while.

Splotches of sunlight warmed her face, and she could feel dew from the grass soaking into her robes-though it didn't matter. Her breathing slowed as she listened to the hum of nearby bees. Her thoughts flickered in and out as she began to doze a bit, jolting awake every time from reflex; she was much too used to being on edge all the time, so accustomed to guarding. 

Just when the tranquility of warm air had finally begun to lull her into a light sleep, she heard another rustling coming closer to her. She stayed still, quiet.

She heard a feint hissing near her face, and eventually broke into a chuckle as she felt that same tongue just skim over the bridge of her nose. She opened her eyes slowly, the serpent moving back only a bit this time as she sat up on one arm. She peered down at the beast, getting a better look at its shiny little scales. She could make out just a hint of coloring on the glossy coating, most of it obscured by the darkness of the shade.

It was so small, so frail, and it looked _so_ terribly helpless.

"Well then, little one, is there something you need?" It continued to stare at her, tilting its head slightly. "You have enough to eat, don't you?" she asked quietly, worry washing over her as she wondered about its well-being. The humans seemed to do a fine job of taking care of the animals' needs when necessary, but this poor creature looked hungry and thin. Maybe it'd been forgotten somehow, left to wander. Perhaps it had come to her for help?

"You poor thing...are you hungry?" she said, already feeling about in the grass for a modest pile of fruit she'd saved from earlier-she'd just been a bit peckish, she could hardly blame herself for indulging. The Earth was made by Her design, and should be appreciated. 

She picked out a plump little grape, placing it on the ground in front of the snake, waiting for a response. It eyed the fruit suspiciously, sliding closer to get a better look at it.

"O-oh, if you'd prefer something different, I can-", before she could finish, the serpent opened its mouth and encased the fruit, swallowing it whole. The lump of it disappeared as soon as it settled in its stomach, and Aziraphale wondered how it could've possibly digested it so quickly.

The beast hissed, and the angel thought it must have disliked the offering, but it slithered away before she could find anything else to give it.

\---

A few days had passed since Aziraphale's little encounter, and she'd been watching for the serpent as she went about her guarding, hoping she might see the beast again. Well, it must've been disappointed by her attempt at giving it something to eat, perhaps finding food on its own.  
There was nothing to be done, then, she decided as she once again sat down in a soft patch of grass to wait to be of use.

She felt a familiar wave of desire as she eyed freshly ripened fruits hanging temptingly in all directions; nothing blemished, nothing spoiled, all plump with sunlight and perfectly organized rainfalls. A row of blackberry bushes to her left, strawberry to her right, and trees plentiful with all sorts of ravishing crops anywhere she looked.

She hoped to try everything she possibly could-all within good time, of course; it must be appropriate to indulge a bit, as long as she paced herself, never idling for too long. She had no way of knowing if she'd ever get the chance again. There was so much to see, so much to try!

Walking around slowly, she allowed herself to linger at each new discovery and take in the unique scents of each. Not everything had a name yet; some had a hard casing that seemed impossible to break into without the use of a miracle-and at the moment she was trying to not use any unless absolutely necessary, so avoided these completely. Some were splotched and multicolored, others uniform in their coloration and packed in tight clusters. Some had rich and velvety vines that twisted around her hands as she caressed over them. Every piece was lush, perfect in their own way.

She picked out a handful of golden-colored gooseberries, lifting a few up to the light to see the veins that were visible on the inside. 

Walking back to her favorite resting place, she sat right beneath a beautiful pear tree. Dusk was closing in by now, a few stars already popping up in the sky despite the sun's presence. She knew there wasn't much point in guarding The Tree for the time being; all the creatures that weren't nocturnal were beginning to settle in for the night, including the humans.

This was what she looked forward to the most each day; to watch all the lights slowly appear and grow more brilliant, and wonder how She must've found an eternal place for every one.

The ground still felt warm from the day, and Aziraphale smiled a bit before biting into the first berry. She winced at first, unaccustomed to the sensation of sourness quite yet, though a rich sweetness followed shortly after. 

She mistook the pair of small, glowing eyes watching her from a bush near her at first for a reflection of stars, blinking in surprise. 

"Ah, you're back! I'm glad I didn't scare you away for good." She adjusted her robe to pull back her ankles, coming to sit cross-legged and gather all the berries up in her lap. "I'm sorry if I offended you with that last little snack, dear. Here, would you like to try one of these instead?" The snake slowly slid closer, and she held out a hand with one of the berries-this time smaller than the rest in case the beast didn't care for it.

She watched it wrap its mouth around the gift once more, gulping it down without so much as a nibble. Despite how its skin stretched to allow it down, the lump disappeared within seconds like the last time. It looks dissatisfied, coiling up with a fussy hiss. 

"Oh dear, do all of your kind eat this way? That can't be comfortable, you strange little creature." she tutted, popping one in her own mouth as well. "Now now, it's not as bad as all that, is it? Well, I suppose we'll just have to keep trying till we find something you fancy. This garden holds anything you could want, you know." It looked up at her, hissing again, though this time it sounded softer, more agreeable. 

The angel stretched out her arms and settled down comfortably into the grass, gazing up at the sky. The serpent wandered back into its hiding place, still watching her from beneath the darkness. She could've sworn the creature wasn't quite so big a moment ago...perhaps the night was playing tricks on her. 

\---

Aziraphale waited patiently for the serpent to make an appearance. They'd gotten into a sort of routine in the past few weeks; she'd gather up anything that looked appetizing, and they'd both give it a taste. Well, the _snake_ would give it a taste, anyway. She'd have a bit more to enjoy than she'd care to admit. It would be a shame to waste what the beast didn't consume!

It was early in the morning, the garden waking up with its usual murmur.

The angel sat in a patch of clover, eagerly segmenting an orange, as well as attempting to dissect a pomegranate, though she wasn't sure how to without creating a mess. She put the best, or rather least broken pieces down in a row, already looking around for her usual company. She impatiently sucked the sweet nectar off her fingers, humming a quiet tune.

She didn't have to wait long, jumping as she felt something wrap lightly around one of her ankles. She laughed, bending down to unwind the beast and instead let it twist around her forearm. She was a bit surprised as it wriggled around till it made itself comfortable, realizing the creature now nearly shared the same width as her own arm; some animals did seem to grow quite quickly, and this serpent was no exception. Despite her confusion, she smiled, admiring the gleaming scales as they hugged her skin. It was easier now to see the shimmering slopes of its polychromatic complexion.

"Aren't you adventurous today, my dear creature! Have you mistaken my body for a tree, or are you just eager to eat something? Here, what would you like to try first?" she said gleefully, pointing down to the spread.

It waited resignedly for the angel to bring up her other hand with the first offering, looking displeased as it slid out its tongue to give it a smell. The beast didn't seem to care for anything it'd tried so far, yet it still accepted anything given. What a strange creature it was...

Aziraphale shrugged, picking out a few ample pieces of an orange for her own enjoyment. Everything she tried was dreadfully messy, though nothing unpleasant, she decided. She sighed with contentment, quickly digging into a pomegranate. 

A trail of red juice slipped down from her mouth, and she tried to catch it as it dripped over her gown, though she was too late to save much. She wasn't sure if getting stains on her clothes would get her in trouble, but she miracled it away with a snap of her finger. Ah, another one wasted on nonsense...

A bit remained on her chin, which she discovered as the serpent ran its tongue over it. She couldn't help but giggle, pulling the creature gently away to wipe the rest off with her wrist.

"Thank you for the help, Crawley." she said warmly, realizing what she'd called the beast after the name left her mouth. She didn't know when or why that title came to mind, but it seemed to suit the creature, she thought.

She spent the rest of the day talking to the serpent, taking comfort in its company despite its inability to respond or even understand. By the time she came back to her full senses, it was already getting dark out. She gathered up the beast and sat it on her stomach, lying down to rest for the night.

She stared up at the sky as she always did, wondering if snakes could enjoy the stars as well. It appreciated its bed, in any case, borrowing its snout in the folds of her chin. She kissed the top of its head, idly petting her hand over the creature as she drifted off for the night.

\--- 

When Aziraphale awoke, she felt a great heaviness on her body. She blinked away the blurriness of the sleep, grumbling and feeling around with her hand to push off whatever rock had been placed on her during the night, or so she assumed.

Her mouth gaped as she looked down and saw the same serpent, much of its body thicker than both of her own thighs, surely long enough to wrap around most of the length of the tree they sat under. No, snakes simply didn't grow this quickly, or this large-something had to have gone wrong. Some sort of mutation, something She hadn't planned. The power of the Heaven that flowed through her could be too strong for mortal creatures, overwhelming their weak forms. Oh, would she be punished for meddling? She'd only just been sent to Earth; she couldn't have damaged one of Her precious creations, could she?

"C-Crawley?!" she said hoarsely, trying to push off the heavy coils. It quickly raised its head, looking down at her in curiosity. "I th-think it's time you go your own way, hm? There's so much in this beautiful garden for you to explore for yourself, wouldn't you say?" It tilted its head inquisitively, "I-um, I think maybe I've given you a bit much to eat. Or perhaps, my presence has caused some sort of-you've grown more than I believe is natural for your kind, you see, so it's best if we parted ways." The creature's gaze darkened, coils beginning to undulate with a hiss. "No, no, you've done nothing wrong, my friend. I'm to blame, I shouldn't have done any of this. Go find more of your own kind, live among them. You'll be so much happier than with some humdrum angel." she breathed out, standing up quickly and nearly toppling over as the snake wrapped around her ankles.

She stopped to look down at the beast with pity, wondering if it had another friend in the world. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please don't be upset with me. I'm going to miss you as well." she said softly, reaching down to rub a hand over its head. A long, deep and strangely sorrowful growl rumbled through the beast, and Aziraphale hesitantly pulled herself away. 

Its face began to change, warping into something new and lighter and... she couldn't bear to watch, knowing it must be altering even further from some accidental transformation she must've caused the beast. She beat her wings, shooting into the sky. 

\---

A few weeks had passed since Adam and Eve took of The Tree-she'd been so diligent to guard it, she really had! She'd simply gotten a bit distracted at the time, hadn't noticed when or how the act had been committed. In all honesty, she hadn't thought anybody would be so foolish as to do such a thing, knowing the consequences awaiting them.

Eden...hadn't really been such a nice place since then. Evil had been introduced into the world, and animals grew violent; many now craved the taste of meat, cutting into each other like whatever savage corruption had changed their innocent nature. Things weren't as bright, lacking the clarity of perfection.

The angel hadn't dared to come back down into the garden till now, reluctantly glancing around the place she used to spend so much of her time. She knew she'd be safe enough, blessed with powers as she was; despite this, any feeling of welcome she'd known in this world was gone.

With the humans gone, and creatures gradually finding their own ways in the world, she realized how much lonelier everything was. She had disconnected herself, so wholly and completely, and the Earth was darker for it.

She craved company, something to make things feel even a bit less tumultuous. She began to look around for that same serpent, hoping above all else that it was safe despite everything that'd happened. Maybe it had found itself a burrow somewhere away from all this danger, went on with its life and followed whatever life nature intended. She shouldn't interfere anymore, but still, would it be wrong to check on the poor creature? She'd simply make sure it was alright, then leave it be.

She'd been walking around a good portion of the day, but had not seen a single trace of the beast. Her gown was hopelessly ruined with grass stains, and she didn't bother to clean it as she trudged through the overgrowth. The sun beamed down more cruelly than before, heating the Earth more than was friendly. 

Beginning to lose hope, she wondered if she should just go back outside the garden and wait to be needed.

She walked back to that blasted Tree, the tree that'd caused so much suffering to the whole world just to test the morality of two humans. She looked up at the sickly green leaves, threads of wind blowing through the spindly branches, wondering at its true purpose. She breathed a sigh, stopping in her tracks when she looked down and saw a pile of scaly coils laying under it.

"C-Crawley! Is that you?!" Aziraphale choked out, quickly walking over. She couldn't see its face, obscured by darkness behind the tree. It didn't move, didn't make a sound. Could the serpent be sleeping? ...Dead? "My dear, please forgive me for leaving you so suddenly. I was...I was worried I'd interfered with your nature somehow, the way She intended you to grow." She wondered if her words meant anything to the creature-if any ever had, really. Ah, that's right: she was just talking to a wild animal, something couldn't understand anything but its own instincts. 

Its tail twitched, swaying a bit back and forth. She let out a sigh of relief, knowing at the very least that it was alive. The angel bent down, running a hand over the scales, such a beautiful obsidian. 

The moments that followed were a blur to her.

One of her ankles were grabbed and she was pulled backwards. She braced her head for a hard fall but instead found herself cradled safely in those same dark spirals. The beast was wrapped everywhere around her; behind her back, over her chest, encasing arm and leg with a strength she didn't know possible for an Earthly creature.

Aziraphale kept her eyes pressed firmly shut for the next few minutes, gasping out a few shallow breaths. Every coil was rolling over her, so cold compared to the sun she'd been walking under all day.

When she grew enough courage to face the beast, she met those same serpentine eyes, familiar as ever, beneath its windswept blanket of dark amber hair. Its face, however, had completely changed. It resembled a female human physically-not only that, but it had arms and a torso now, though from the waist down it was the same as the creature she knew. For a few moments she could only stare.

"Crawley?! You-you're no snake! What are you, creature?" she cried, trying to wriggle the coils loose, but it was completely useless.

"You came back to me, _angel_." the beast whispered, the voice breathy and strange, building in excitement. "I knew you would; I've been waiting for you." The beast replied, looking down at the angel reverently while hovering above her. 

"Oh, I should've known! No animal of this world grows the way you did, and none-you're a demon!" she spat, thrashing under the hold. "I've heard all about your kind-taking the forms of mortal creatures to gain trust of the unsuspecting. To think I gave you food, let my guard down around you!" 

"Hmmm, you just figured that out now? You really thought ssnakes go around eating orangess and berriesss? That giving it a few thingss to eat is going to do thisss?" The damned thing wouldn't stop smiling.

"You horrid creature! Release me this instant. I've much more to do right now that spend another moment around you. You've already wasted so much of my time-" 

"That jusst isn't true, now is it, angel? You jussst wait around, waiting to be needed. To be wanted. _She's left you all alone_." 

"You-now I see why you stayed by my side. You were trying to distract me! You wanted me to forget my duties, and now look what's happened!"

"I hardly did anything; the poor woman looked hungry, so I offered her ssomething to nibble on-jussst like you did for me." she murmured, flicking out her tongue near the angel's face.

"You don't even need to eat, demon. You just wanted my pity-you knew I'd give it freely to such a small, defenseless creature."

"Ah, but I enjoyed being your little pet, angel. Perhapss I don't need to eat, but you were right: I _was_ hungry. I'm hungry now, Aziraphale. I'm _sssstarving_." She accentuated each sentence with another roll of scales, and with each twist the angel realized her gown was riding higher up her legs. "You've taken care of me, angel. You've fed me and I've grown, all for you."

"Hmf, if you're so _hungry_ , why don't you take anything from the garden that you like? It's not as if you can't reach anything now, or that you'd care if it didn't belong to you, beast." she huffed, turning her head away. Her skin was covered in goosebumps, even the smallest hairs on her arms standing up. 

"All the fruit tastes like sand, all the flowers smell the same. I didn't think I could find anything worth tasting till I found you." Aziraphale held back a shiver as she felt a hand graze over her neck, locks of the beast's hair falling down over her face.

"Ah, so that's your grand plan, is it? Fool the-the stupid little angel into letting her guard down, bring destruction into the world with your temptation, and then-and then..."

"Hm? 'And then' _what_ , angel?" Aziraphale's mind was going blank under the stare, those eyes too familiar; she knew them much more than she should. 

"You're-are you going to eat me?!" she whimpered, feeling the hold around her tighten slightly as the beast cast her a long smile. "Oh-what have I done? If I'd simply ignored you, went about my duty, none of this would've ever happened. Of course I had to be such a fool, turn you into...this!" 

"Now now, I could've changed any time I wanted to. You certainly gave me the encouragement; I was content to sstay in that puny little form for eternity if I could, go unnoticed by everything and everyone; the world under Her eye seemed so enormous, so terrifying. Then you came along."

"-And ruined everything." Aziraphale finished.

"Iss that what you think? You think She didn't plan all this?"

"Well I-"

"You sssee? If She's perfect as all that, isn't this just some grand plan of Her own?"

"That doesn't mean any of this is alright, that I haven't failed Her-or that I'll forgive you, beast. I'm going to be discorporated, and it'll be all your fault." She knew it'd be easy enough to simply miracle her way out of this, even smite the creature herself if she wished, but despite the knowledge that she must be in danger, she felt completely safe. It had to be a trick the beast possessed, creating such a sense of ease despite whatever evil intentions she might have.

"Who says you'll be discorporated?"

"But you-"

"There's nowhere safer than right here...why don't you just lay back and let me take care of you, just like you've taken care of me." she purred, brushing a hand behind the angel's ear and combing a few fingers through her hair. Aziraphale squinted her eyes shut again, quivering when cool air hit her legs as the beast gently ran a claw up her thigh, the gown rising higher. "I'll give you anything you want, angel. I know you haven't tried all there is to eat in this garden. Here, what about thisss?" she said, holding up a plump, lightly orange fruit with a fuzzy coating.

It was much bigger, much more perfect than everything Aziraphale had collected over the past few months. She supposed it'd be easier to find the best harvest higher in the trees, close to the sunlight. The snake must have no trouble reaching anywhere she pleased, lacking the hassle of wings that got caught on every branch. "I know you haven't tried one of them." 

She easily sliced it in half with a claw, turning it around in her hand and cutting through the skin as she went. She lifted a large piece up to the angel's lips; it dripped against her mouth, smelling sweeter than most of the things she'd tried so far. "Come on, take a bite." she muttered against her ear. 

There wasn't much point in trying to resist, Aziraphale knew, as the smell quickly brought about the same hunger and curiosity she had about the world. Well, if it was simply a fruit from Eden, what was the harm? The serpent could've poisoned it, but...oh, what of it? She'd be discorporated anyway, punished...she might as well enjoy what life she had left in this form before it came to an end.

She opened her mouth slightly, allowing Crawley to slip the fruit onto her tongue. She closed her teeth around it, feeling herself being further encased in coils as the beast shifted around her. She bit down a bit too hard, nectar squirting down her chin; the meat underneath the skin was _so_ very soft and sweet. 

"Mmm-what _is_ this?" the angel moaned, watching in hesitation as the demon smiled above her. What sort of trick was this?

"A peach. Do you like it."

"Is-are there any more?" she said in a small, soft voice. She squirmed a bit under her binds, though this time it was in order to make herself more comfortable. She supposed even being prey to some corrupt beast might have its merits, if only the satisfaction of a full stomach.

The beast's grin grew, reaching to a pile by the tree she hadn't noticed till now. It was a large collection of fruit, herbs, vegetables, and even flowers. "None of this will spoil-I'll keep it all fresh for you-, so you can have as much as you'd like. It's all for you; I've gone throughout all of Eden, gathering the best there isss."

"Oh dear..." she murmured, resigning to the treatment as the demon began to break, tear, peel apart each thing she asked for, waiting eagerly to try each. There were cherries, all sorts of berries, apricots, even a few types of melon. Juices began to trip down her chin, and she let the beast lap it up with her tongue each time. Ah, she must be a sight, her robe soaked with blue and red and orange; it didn't matter. She had nothing to hide from a fallen creature, anyway.

When she'd had her fill, she laid her head back with a long sigh. The demon hadn't stopped watching her, eyes wide and dilated. 

"If you're..." Aziraphale started, struggling to think through the bliss permeating around in her mouth and head, "If you're going to eat me, could you wait just a bit? I'd like to enjoy this afternoon a while longer, if that's quite alright with you." 

"Mmm, don't think I can. You're quite the temptation...just look at yourself, all relaxed and plumped up for me." Ah, of course. She should've known, the horrid serpent.

"Please? I've never experienced anything so lovely, it'd be a shame to ruin it so quickly with-pain and discorporation." she said, fear once again gripping her through the serenity. What if all of Heaven knew how this happened? That she'd been caught so easily by a demon, feasted without hesitation and-all for the sake of the creature's amusement.

"Oh, there won't be any pain. You're going to feel better than you do now, better than you can imagine. I'll make sssure of it." she said, sliding her tongue against the angel's lips; it was a strange, but pleasant sensation, hot and slick. The warmth of the touch quickly dissipated as the cool air met her now moistened mouth. Something was growing in her, heating her skin and quickening her pulse. She assumed it must be a sort of venom creating these sensations. What else could it be?

"How could you manage that? How can being cut to bits possibly be anything but suffering?" she whispered, feeling the beast move against her once more.

" _Shhhh_ , I'm going to show you, dove." The demon moved in and fully pressed her mouth against the angel's. The angel had seen the humans do this, though didn't know why till now. It did feel good- it felt wonderful, in fact. The demon didn't quite taste like anything she'd tried. Not sweet, or sour, or bitter. It was more of an essence; the earthy and floral nature of Eden mixed in with something unique and strange, a scent she could wrap her tongue around and fully savor. It was comforting in an odd way, despite her situation. She tried to hoist herself up a bit to get closer, deepen the touch, but she was fully bound at this point. She didn't have to move, Crawley sensing her desire and moving for her. 

When the beast finally pulled away, the angel found herself quite breathless-in a humanly sense anyway. The creature's gaze had changed throughout the contact, deepening into something she couldn't quite put a finger on. Then she saw those sharp teeth. _Oh. Oh dear_.

_That must be hunger._

The demon was slow as she pulled open the window on the collar of Aziraphale's gown, hovering her mouth over the exposed throat to take in the angel's scent, and finally sucking down on the soft skin.

The angel gasped, shivering as warmth began to spread through her. The noise only encouraged the beast, nipping softly into the crook of her neck and licking under her jaw. 

"You-ah! You really shouldn't-nnm-toy with your food, creature." 

"Hm?" she started, unlatching her mouth with a very indecent slurping sound. "Feeling restlessss already? You'd prefer if I got on with it?"

"If-if you're just going to rip me apart anyway, then there's no point in taking your time like this." she said, taking a few moments to bring her voice back under control.

"Hmm, I ssssuppose." She snapped her fingers and the only covering between the two of them was gone. The coarse fiber of the fabric no longer scratched against the angel's skin, and she sank into the smooth coolness of the scales. "A-angel, no wonder you're so keen. You're already dripping onto me."

"Mmmm-what? I'm doing that?" 

"Well of course. Wait, you know what a c-"

"I saw Eve wearing this so I only assumed it'd be a good idea to give it a try. I'm...not honestly sure what it is, though. What, is it wrong?"

"No, no, it'sss _perfect,_ angel. Everything about you is perfect." she purred, shifting carefully so she wouldn't rub against it too soon. "That's right, just lie back. You're doing wonderfully, especially after laboring for so long to keep those idiots away from The Tree. You deserve everything I can give you." 

"Oh dear, don't remind me...but you're right. I deserve an punishment like this. Anything less painful would be-" 

"Won't you sssstop with that?!" she hissed in a low voice, cupping her ear in her mouth, "You've done absolutely nothing wrong. You've nothing to apologize for, esspecially not to _me."_ The demon had been careful to avoid wrapping around Aziraphale's tender stomach, and now slid her coils even further away, so that most of her torso was completely exposed. Her legs had been splayed open, arms pulled above her head; the angel looked down at herself and thought the whole sight looked a tad obscene. She felt even more vulnerable like this, and wondered when the beast would strike the first claw into her abdomen.

"Where would you like me to start, angel? There's so much to enjoy, I couldn't possibly choose." Aziraphale shook a bit, trying to lift her head and bring the creature in for another kiss; at least it was something she'd tried now, something comforting in its familiarity, but found herself too restricted to move.

This caught Crawley's attention immediately-the angel supposed no movement within her binds, no matter how minuscule, could escape her notice. The beast plunged down on her lips, hands already beginning to explore all that was beneath her. Her touch was light at first, just grazing over her jaw, rubbing circles around her neck; she was quickly gaining confidence, traveling lower and squeezing the skin softly. 

Before even reaching the first breast, she unlatched her mouth and lowered herself down to the angel's stomach. She took a long moment to gaze at the sight, and Aziraphale began to wonder if she'd decided the angel wasn't appetizing after all. 

The beast swept her tongue up the belly in a smooth line, pressing her lips down every few seconds and following the motion with a soft nip. She kneaded into the tender folds of flesh, hands stroking her sides of her hips.

The angel's breaths grew faster, deeper. She fully relented to this fate, whatever it may be. Reclining her head backwards, she closed her eyes and arched up into the touch. The demon growled against her and her heart sped up. 

"Move like _that_ and I won't be able to keep being patient with you."

"Ah-I'm sorry! Am I supposed to stay still?" she squeaked, looking down at the beast helplessly. Crawley closed in on her face once more and sucked down on her neck, pushing her head back down. 

"Mmm-No, of _courssse_ not _,_ angel." she hissed into the skin, "You're doing everything brilliantly, trust me...you can do anything you like, absolutely anything." Crawley moved downwards till she rested a side of her face on the center of the angel's chest, a palm coming up to cup around one of the angel's breasts. She rubbed a thumb around the areola, staring up at the angel's face. "Ss'just, I can only wait for you ssso long. I'm famished, angel, and everything you do makes me more hungry for you."

Aziraphale could feel the gaze, and was quickly becoming flustered by the attention; she instinctively tried to pull up one of her own arms and cover her face with her elbow, but she was still securely bound in coils. She knew Crawley saw her attempt, the beast lifting herself up enough to lock her mouth around one nipple while her hand toyed with the other. 

It was a strange sensation, light in its intensity but almost maddeningly so. It created more heat in her body, an energy that was flowing steadily through her. She moaned without worry of judgement; oh, maybe all the treatment was getting to her head, maybe she'd live yet to regret this, but right now none of that mattered. She felt so good, so taken care of, she couldn't help but succumb to the sensations. Oh, and Crawley saw. She knew. She'd crafted all of this, everything that'd make the angel melt into her.

"Crawley..." she whimpered, biting her lip as one of those wonderful coils loosened on her thigh and began to slide smoothly around in quick successions, rubbing against her clit as it went. She could feel her own wetness now, see it glistening on the ebony scales. Each pulse made her thighs fall further open, and her breaths were quickly turning to loud pants. The demon watched her face the whole time, and she gave up on hiding her humiliating expressions as they were forced out of her by the pleasure. 

"Hm? What is it, dove?" she murmured, sucking on an earlobe, "Tell me what you want. Anything."

"Crawley, I'm...I'm ready." she gasped, clenching her fists together.

"Hm? What's that?" The continuous movement grew to a halt, and the angel felt very red as she realized nothing was left but the sound of her voice. 

"You-Mmm!-You've been so good to mm-to me, made me feel so m-marvelous, aahn-and you...you deserve your reward." She tried to turn her head away, but Crawley's eyes followed hers wherever they went.

"Come on now, tell me what you mean. Tell me." 

"You can-you can eat me." she moaned, clamping her eyes closed. "I'll let you, just-oh, _please_ hurry!"

There wasn't anything more to be said, as the tangle of coils shifted and the angel was hoisted upright, higher and higher. She ended up in front of Crawley, legs pulled up high by her sides. The demon's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling the angel's back against her scaly stomach. 

"Ssssounds like you're as hungry as I am, darling." she growled, claws sliding over her belly and down to her cunt. She trailed a finger over her clit, and the angel jolted against the touch, throwing her head back against the demon's shoulder with a shuddering moan. The beast pulled one of Aziraphale's arms up and wrapped it around her neck, adjusting till she was perfectly secure.

Aziraphale felt something prod at her thigh, warm and wet as she was. She looked down and saw the demon's effort, a cock covered nearly completely in scales as the rest of her body. It was dark with a deep crimson at the base, with a thickness that tapered to a slanted tip. It dribbled with slick, and she couldn't help but rock her hips forward even as it barely grazed over her clit. 

"There now, is that alright?" The angel leaned into the touch as much as she could. "I'm going to eat you, angel, wholly and completely. Are you ready for me?" Aziraphale shook out a nod, nearly sobbing with need.

The demon pressed up against her entrance, and it pushed in slowly. Aziraphale whimpered against the demon's ear, and the noises only encouraged the beast to slide in deeper. " _Yessss_ , just like that. Just like that." She hissed, biting softly into her shoulder. 

By the time Crawley had pressed fully inside, there was a pool of slick gradually forming on a coil beneath the two of them. As she began to thrust, she made sure to be slow enough so that the angel would hear the steady dripping sounds. 

"Mmm-you're taking me in _sso well,_ angel _._ Does thisss feel good?" The angel answered with another roll of her hips, moaning into her neck. Crawley brushed a hand through the angel's hair, which had become helplessly tousled a long time ago. "You sssee? I told you I'd take care of you. You're mine, Aziraphale. You'll always be mine."

She began to thrust hard and fast, feeling her angel tighten around her. She knew she couldn't keep a good hold on her for long, her own arms growing weak with pleasure, and lowered the angel down to the soft grass on her side. She pulled one of her legs high up, and waited just a moment to hear those lovely pleas before sliding back in. 

What beautiful sounds she made, and given less mobility in this position to move herself backwards onto the cock, she was at Crawley's mercy to bring her all the pleasure she begged for. The beast rubbed a few fingers against her clit as she thrust, stopping every few moments to keep her from coming too soon; so she could properly savor her taste. She squished a hand into her thigh, pressing her hips against the angel as much as she could from behind her.

When the pleasure became too much to bear, she pulled the angel back over her stomach so she'd catch every bit of slick on her scales when she came. She eagerly thrust upwards, able to see every expression of bliss on her angel's face. 

"C-Craaawwley!" she wailed.

"What-angel?" a voice said, "'Crawley'? Since when did you go back to calling me that?" Aziraphale opened her eyes to a softly-lit room, morning light peeking in. Her wife looked over at her on the opposite end of the bed, confusion over her face. _Oh._

"Ah...I'm sorry, did I wake you, dear?" she mumbled, Crowley already beginning to kiss the back of her neck, the way she liked to whenever the angel needed comfort. 

"M'sorry, I was the one that convinced you to give sleeping a try. Have a nightmare? You were breathing really hard and-wait... _angel?"_ A flush overtook Aziraphale's face, the demon beginning to snicker. "You were having a dream about _me,_ weren't you?" 

"It was-I-it felt like _months_ , my dear. I was back in Eden, beautiful as always, yet so terribly lonely. That is, until...ah..."

"Till what?! Oh, now you have to tell me. I want to know everything." 

"Later, dear. I'm a bit...spent." she muttered, blushing as she felt wetness beneath the sheets. 

"Come on, please?" Aziraphale swallowed, beginning to stretch out her arms with a long yawn. The demon sat up and walked over to her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and nudging her lips against the angel's ear. "Certainly sounded like you were enjoying yourself. Um, want to... _re-enact_ anything...?" 

"Later, perhaps. For now, I think you've had quite enough to eat." she laughed, trying to hide her redness from the beast with a wave of the hand.

"Hm? What do you mean by that?" 

"Ah, nevermind, dear. Nevermind." she muttered, turning around and pulling Crowley into a long kiss.


End file.
